


Однажды на Катори

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: Согласно канону, Дарт Плэгас и Дарт Сидиус часто встречались на разных маленьких планетках Внешнего кольца, где проводили время, оставаясь неузнанными. Однажды что-то пошло не так, и они встретились на одной и той же планете, не сговариваясь об этом, потому что у каждого из них было дело, о котором не должен был узнать другой.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Однажды на Катори

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Shinji-fucking-taichou ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/956893))  
> Бета: [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
> Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020

— Впервые на Катори? И как вам наша погодка?

— Немного сыровато, — вежливо ответил Палпатин, отпивая из своего стакана местное пойло. Разумеется, ничего безалкогольного в таких местах не подавали, и это раздражало, несмотря на то, что недавно он научился избавляться от воздействия алкоголя и токсинов на свой организм.

— Слышали, парни? — пророкотал бармен-ласат, оглядываясь на немногочисленных посетителей, — Говорит, сыровато немного. 

Он расхохотался. Палпатин слегка улыбнулся и попросил повторить.

Катори, известная как «планета дождей», но еще больше как «вот до чего проклятые джедаи народ довели», еще пятьдесят лет назад была заурядной болотистой планеткой Внешнего кольца, на которую даже мууны не заглядывались, потому что делать тут было совершенно нечего.

Немногочисленные местные поселенцы вяло конфликтовали с куда более многочисленными местными жителями. И да, в то время погодные условия хоть и оставляли желать лучшего, но были приемлемы. 

А потом у местных подземных источников обнаружили лечебные свойства, компания предприимчивых людей решила вложиться и открыть на планете курорт для богатых клиентов, ценящих уединение. Для этого нужно было частично осушить местные болота и установить систему контроля над погодой. 

Все шло прекрасно, вот только местные аборигены — ящерообразные существа, обитающие на болотах, — были не очень довольны.

Вооруженные конфликты участились до такой степени, что на планету в итоге для урегулирования конфликта были присланы джедаи, которые неожиданно для людей приняли сторону коренного населения, потому что, уничтожая привычный для планеты климат, люди значительно ухудшали жизнь каторанцам. 

Палпатин спрашивал учителя, и тот клялся, что к дальнейшим событиям ситхи не имели никакого отношения, все получилось само собой, и оттого было еще ироничней.  
После «предательства» обозленные дельцы наняли маладианцев, а джедаи объединились с каторанцами. Как итог, каторанцы получили контроль над системой управления погодой и, в качестве компенсации за осушение болот, установили режим дождей. Пробравшиеся на станцию бывшие владельцы устроили диверсию, перед тем как покинуть планету, и режим остался включенным навечно. Денег на ремонт или безопасную деактивацию у каторанцев не было, оставшиеся на планете люди не желали им помогать из принципа, а Сенат лишь разводил руками.

Если сначала сломанная станция еще чередовала периоды относительно хорошей погоды с ливнями, то чем больше проходило времени, тем реже дождь сменялся проблесками солнца. Континенты постепенно затапливало. Люди спешно покидали планету.

Остались только те, кому некуда особо было податься: слишком бедные, чтобы улететь, или скрывающиеся от кого-то.

Город с единственным на планете космопортом стал средоточием жизни. Люди в основном занимались рыболовством да растаскиванием буквально по кусочкам тех домов и сооружений, что раньше находились в нижней части города, а сейчас были уже полностью затоплены. Банды ныряльщиков зарабатывали на продаже деталей, сохранивших работоспособность после длительного пребывания в воде, но эта работа была сопряжена с опасностью: под водой можно было наткнуться на каторанцев, которые занимались тем же промыслом, и уже никогда не подняться на поверхность. Поэтому ныряльщиками чаще всего становились беглые преступники.

Палпатин был уверен, что человек, которого он разыскивает, уж точно не станет мирным рыбаком. Впрочем, и подвергаться риску смерти под водой он вряд ли будет.

— Вы к нам по делам или так просто, мимо пролетали? — тем временем поинтересовался бармен, поставив перед ним вторую порцию местного пойла, настоянного на костях тех водяных тварей, из которых тут делали буквально все, начиная от еды, заканчивая непромокаемыми плащами.

Вероятно, бармен являлся также и кем-то вроде негласного информатора, вел учет новоприбывших на планету, чтобы за отдельную плату сводить их с нужными людьми.  
Впрочем, Палпатину не нужны были его услуги. Свой промах он мог исправить самостоятельно, до того, как Анди Горра разыщут джедаи или, что еще хуже, учитель узнает об его ошибке.

— Мне нужно кое-что приобрести, — спокойно ответил Палпатин и, сделав глоток, достал инфопланшет из внутреннего кармана плаща, тем самым давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Бармен понятливо кивнул и потерял к нему всякий интерес. Всего лишь очередной предприниматель или член какой-нибудь банды из Внешнего кольца прилетел обстряпать незаконное дельце. Палпатин буквально чувствовал, как ласат всячески демонстрирует, что не хочет докучать занятому такими важными делами человеку. Вот и молодец.

Палпатин слегка крутанулся на стуле, вроде бы поглощенный чтением записей, а на самом деле рассматривая и прощупывая в Силе остальных посетителей. В этот час их было немного: двое уставших мон-каламари тихонько переговаривались в углу, да трое людей. Двое мужчин и женщина, мускулистые предплечья которой были покрыты вязью татуировок, выдававших ее связь с пиратами. Все трое были одеты одинаково, в штаны и жилеты из непромокаемой кожи. Перед ними стояла выпивка, но они к ней не притронулись, словно ожидая кого-то еще, и по мере ожидания их лица мрачнели всё сильнее.

Того, кого Палпатин искал, среди них не было, но он не сомневался: стоит только проследить за ныряльщиками, и кто-нибудь из них наверняка выведет его на Анди Горра.

Анди Горр, которого Палпатин так спешно разыскивал, был весьма незаурядным торговцем антиквариатом с нижних уровней Корусанта. Многие сенаторы-коллекционеры едва ли не дрались за возможность приобрести у него желаемое и закрывали глаза на то, что Анди добывал вещицы зачастую весьма незаконными способами, включающими шантаж, воровство и парочку недоказанных убийств.

Но даже такой специалист, как Анди, не мог долго безнаказанно хранить в своем офисе ситхский артефакт и был вынужден в спешке покинуть Корусант, скрываясь от джедаев. По глупости или жадности (Палпатин ставил на второе), Анди не оставил артефакт джедаям, подавшись в бега, а спрятал на одном из своих многочисленных тайных складов.

Палпатин до сих пор не знал, что из себя представляет эта вещь. Анди берег ее для какого-то особенного клиента, имени которого называть не пожелал.

И вот сейчас, когда джедаи могли в любой момент добраться до торговца, Палпатин понял, какую ошибку он совершил, поддавшись импульсу и настойчиво интересуясь артефактом. Ведь если джедаи поймают Анди, они, разумеется, будут расспрашивать его о покупателе. Возможно, ему не хватит духу выдать таинственного важного клиента, но вместо него можно сдать сенатора Палпатина, который сам подставился, интересуясь тем, чем не положено.

Палпатин был спокоен: скорее всего, он смог бы разыграть перед джедаями обычного коллекционера, падкого на всё необычное. Вот только о таком нежелательном внимании к его персоне сразу же стало бы известно учителю.

Пальцы непроизвольно сжали инфопланшет сильнее. Учитель так и не прокомментировал его назначение на пост сенатора от Набу и сопутствующие этому события.

Под «событиями» Палпатин подразумевал промах — свой и Сейта — с убийством Видара Кима. Он уже привлек нежелательное внимание джедаев к этом делу, вторую такую же ошибку учитель не простит.

Анди Горра следовало найти и устранить как можно быстрее.

Дверь бара распахнулась, и — неслыханная удача! — тот, кто был ему нужен, сам шел в руки.

Трое ныряльщиков замахали руками, радостно приветствуя вошедших: молодого синекожего твилека и человека среднего роста, с темными волосами и бородой. Анди Горр догадался сменить цвет волос и отрастить бороду. Впрочем, Палпатина эта маскировка не обманула, как не обманет она и джедаев.

Палпатин торопливо отвернулся, хотя его приметные рыжие волосы сейчас скрывал капюшон плаща, а голубые глаза он спрятал за темными линзами. Анди Горр наверняка мог узнать его и по чертам лица, если бы сохранял хоть какую-то осторожность, но, судя по всему, из-за своего спутника-твилека он был уверен в собственной неуязвимости.

Твилек был одаренным, пусть и необученным, и чтобы это понять, Палпатину потребовалось лишь едва коснуться его сознания в Силе. Лекку непроизвольно дрогнули, но сам юноша, кажется, так и не понял, что его прощупывали. Увидев такую чувствительность к Силе, Палпатин на всякий случай прекратил все попытки, сосредоточившись на незаметном изучении его оружия: виброклинок в ножнах на бедре, бластер и наверняка удавка в рукаве. По крайней мере, на его месте Палпатин бы такую носил.

Бластер, совершенно бесполезный в подводных сражениях с каторанцами, выдавал, что в данный момент твилек еще и подрабатывал телохранителем для Анди.

Надо отдать торговцу должное, он выбрал себе самое лучшее из здешних отбросов. Впрочем, это его не спасет.

— Ну наконец-то, Зэнн, — произнесла с облегчением женщина, подвинувшись на скамье возле столика, чтобы новоприбывшие могли сесть.

Твилек, названный Зэнном, улыбнулся и, усевшись, тут же опрокинул в себя стакан.  
Анди покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.

— Как все прошло? — спросила женщина, и Зэнн лишь беспечно усмехнулся.

— Да как обычно. Я ведь с самого начала говорил, что каторанцы не согласятся нас пропустить.

Женщина с досадой ударила ладонью по столу. Двое мужчин, сидевших с ней, явно были тоже расстроены.

— Какой смысл, — пробормотал один из них, — якобы владеть этой чертовой станцией, если они все равно не знают, как ее починить. И вот, когда у нас появляется нужный человек, они просто отказываются сотрудничать! Сами же бегали к Сенату жаловаться!

Зэнн кивнул.

— Мне самому осточертели эти подводные приключения, — сказал он решительно, — плевать, пропустят они нас или нет. Мы войдем сами и починим уже наконец эту чертову станцию.

Он кинул взгляд на обеспокоенного Анди.

— Ведь починим? — уточнил он.

— Смотря какие повреждения были нанесены, — взволнованно ответил тот. — Но я думал, что ты сможешь договориться с каторанцами, и мы решим это дело мирно…

— Ой, да не трусь ты, — отмахнулся Зэнн, — я уверен, все будет хорошо.

Палпатин подавил хищную усмешку, глядя на эту беспечную уверенность. Неужели он сам всего несколько лет назад вел себя точно так же перед наиболее опасными гонками?

Каким же наивным и глупым, должно быть, он казался Дарту Плэгасу.

Второй раз за прошедшие минуты Палпатин усилием воли заставил себя перестать думать об учителе. Он вернется на Корусант до того, как Плэгас его хватится, и не станет ничего рассказывать.

Так значит, Анди собрался помочь здешнему населению, починив или отключив станцию контроля погоды? Неплохой способ реабилитироваться в случае, если его поймают, да и жители планеты, испытывая чувство благодарности, не станут его выдавать.

Самое забавное, что твилек был совершенно прав. Если бы Анди, сам того не понимая, не представлял угрозы благополучию Палпатина, у них бы наверняка всё получилось, ведь Сила была с ними, в прямом смысле.

Палпатин продолжал на автомате прислушиваться к переговорам Зэнна и его команды, уже намечая собственный план.

— Кстати, вы не поверите, кого мы встретили по пути сюда, — продолжал болтать Зэнн, — он подотстал, сказал, что хочет насладиться видами города…

Дверь бара открылась еще раз, пропуская внутрь настолько высокого посетителя, что ему пришлось слегка пригнуться на входе.

Палпатин почувствовал, как его желудок проваливается куда-то.

Дарт Плэгас — в ипостаси Хего Дамаска, разумеется, — скользнул по посетителям бара равнодушным взглядом и кивнул, словно приветствуя всех.

Палпатин подавил порыв стремительно отвернуться. Это было бы глупо и бесполезно: учитель наверняка ощутил его в Силе, едва челнок приземлился на планету.

На Палпатина он даже не взглянул, словно тот был пустым местом, и занял столик неподалеку от компании Анди.

Бармен торопливо кинулся к нему, оставив стойку пустой. Пусть учитель и не представлялся, да и наверняка по имени его тут не знали, но все знали, что у муунов водятся деньги. Для такого захолустья этого было достаточно, чтобы привлечь всеобщее опасливое внимание.

Палпатин воспользовался моментом, чтобы перевести дух. В сущности, ничего странного не происходило: они с учителем и раньше, встречаясь на отдаленных планетах, на людях часто делали вид, что не знают друг друга. Но всегда эти встречи оговаривались заранее.

Зачем же учитель прилетел сюда именно сейчас?

Тревогу, охватившую его, Палпатин подавить не смог. Плэгас каким-то образом узнал об его промахе и появился, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать, что ему все известно? Чего он хочет? Собственноручно устранить Анди, показывая, что больше не доверяет Палпатину в подобных вещах? Или же прилетел, чтобы дать ему шанс и лишь проследить, чтобы устранение Анди прошло лучше, чем убийство Видара Кима?  
Тем временем Зэнн с улыбкой кинул взгляд на Плэгаса и переместился к его столику, не садясь, но лишь опираясь локтями о поверхность.

— Добро пожаловать на нашу скучную планетку, — едва ли не промурлыкал он, и Палпатин, намеревающийся незаметно ускользнуть из бара, остался на месте, словно его Силой придавило к стулу.

— Не буду спрашивать, что вас сюда привело, господин, — между тем продолжил Зэнн, и это было неслыханно: обычно, если кто-то учителю докучал, на первой же попытке завести диалог все и заканчивалось, а докучающий сразу вспоминал, что у него есть другие, более интересные, дела.

Искоса бросив взгляд на учителя, Палпатин прикусил нижнюю губу: Плэгас вежливо улыбался, глядя на твилека, и, судя по всему, был вовсе не против его компании.  
Ободренный этим вниманием, Зэнн уселся рядом и продолжил уже куда более фамильярно:

— Не советую покупать здесь выпивку, она отвратительна. Благодаря моему другу, — он кивнул в сторону настороженного Анди, — у нас есть самые лучшие вина с самого Корусанта. 

Скользнув равнодушным взглядом по торговцу, Плэгас вновь повернулся к твилеку.

— Благодарю, — учитель склонил голову. — Но прежде чем принимать твое предложение, ответь, чем я привлек твое внимание?

Если бы Палпатин не знал своего учителя так хорошо, он бы, возможно, не считал поведение твилека выходящим за рамки. Но сейчас, видя, как Зэнн подсаживается ближе, а учитель ничем не показывает, что ему это хоть капельку не нравится, он был в замешательстве.

— О, ты бы в любом случае скоро свел со мной знакомство, — беспечно улыбнулся твилек, положив, будто бы случайно, свою ладонь рядом с рукой учителя, — Любому гостю на этой планете нужна охрана, и, раз уж ты прилетел без нее, то тебе посоветуют обратиться ко мне — ведь я самый лучший.

— О, в этом я не сомневаюсь, — иронично усмехнулся учитель, и Палпатина ударило осознанием.

Плэгас на этой планете вовсе не ради него. Наверняка он также удивлен, как и сам Палпатин, их неожиданной встречей.

Он прилетел за твилеком, потому что тот одарен в Силе.

Кровь бросилась Палпатину в лицо, едва он осознал, как глупо выглядел со своими испуганными рассуждениями. Действительно, откуда учителю было знать, что Палпатин здесь выслеживает Анди Горра?

Зачем ему убеждаться, что Палпатин больше его не подведет, если можно просто найти более удачливого исполнителя?

«За этим вы и прилетели, учитель, не так ли? — с ненавистью Палпатин кинул взгляд на радостно болтающего Зэнна. — Найти того, кто будет одарен в Силе и сможет исполнять ваши приказы без досадных промахов».

Разумеется, он не обманывался. Плэгас не собирался заменять его на безымянного твилека. Он просто больше не собирался поручать опасные или сложные задания Палпатину, найдя для этого другого одаренного.

Кто может подойти для этих целей лучше, чем твилек-наёмник, достигнувший успеха в своем деле благодаря Силе?

Учитель наглядно дал это понять, демонстративно уделяя столько внимания твилеку на глазах у самого Палпатина.

Он встал, кинув на стойку несколько кредитов. Болтовня Зэнна о том, как они планируют налет на станцию, заинтересованный голос учителя — все слилось в один глухой, раздражающий шум.

Палпатин стремительно вышел из бара, подставив лицо каплям ледяного дождя.  
У него здесь есть свое дело, и присутствие Плэгаса не должно его отвлекать.

Льющий стеной дождь захлестывал землю. Вода доходила уже до щиколоток, и всюду в промозглой серости сумерек Палпатин слышал шум капель, ударяющихся о крыши домов, его капюшон, поверхность воды в заливе.

Ему оставалось ждать, став частью этого мира. Он замер, прислонившись к стене дома в переулке.

Они вышли в темноте, все трое. Учитель, попрощавшись с твилеком до завтра, отправился к своему кораблю. Обманчиво хрупкая, высокая фигура. Палпатин проводил его почти равнодушным взглядом, раздумывая, что Плэгас будет делать, если он набросится сзади, накинув удавку ему на шею.

Анди Горр и Зэнн тем временем, переговариваясь все громче и громче, свернули в переулок, где прятался Палпатин. Уровень воды там, где они шли, поднялся уже до бедер. Они не заметили фигуру у стены в темноте, и, пропустив их вперед, Палпатин направился следом. Шум воды от их шагов и громкий разговор заглушал все остальные звуки. Палпатин мог бы и не прятаться, и вряд ли они бы обратили внимание.

— Да он приехал всего-то на пару дней, Анди, не горячись ты так, — говорил Зэнн, положив торговцу руку на плечо.

Анди скинул ее, сердито и обвиняюще указывая пальцем на твилека.

— Я думал, ты серьезный парень, а ты бросаешь клиента, которому уже дал обещание, на произвол судьбы, как только на горизонте замаячил более перспективный!

Зэнн захохотал:

— Не переживай ты так, меня на всех хватит!

И, без предупреждения, резко развернувшись, метнул в сторону Палпатина кинжал.

Впрочем, мгновение спустя там, куда кинжал летел, уже никого не было.

— Что? — взвизгнул Анди, когда одним сильным движением Зэнн задвинул его себе за спину.

— Не стесняйтесь, выходите, господин джедай, — тем же веселым голосом предложил Зэнн, оглядываясь по сторонам. Его лекку подрагивали. — Или вы думали, что я не почувствую вас там, в баре?

Что-то мелькнуло в темноте, и в последний момент Зэнн увернулся от своего собственного кинжала, любезно ему возвращенного.

На его предплечье осталась царапина, но Зэнн лишь рассмеялся, глядя на нее.

— Очень хорошо, — промурлыкал он почти с такими же интонациями, с какими соблазнял Плэгаса в баре несколькими часами ранее. Язык быстро скользнул по его губам. — Ну же, покажитесь.

— Зэнн, — шепотом воззвал к нему несчастный Анди, трясущийся так, что по воде шли круги, — Зэнн, если это джедай, то нам лучше…

— Тебе лучше помолчать и дать мне сделать работу, для которой ты меня нанял, Анди, — велел ему твилек уже серьезнее, всматриваясь в темноту. — У меня еще никогда не было джедая, знаешь ли.

Он подмигнул. Из темной воды показалась белая рука и с силой дернула Зэнна за ногу, утаскивая его за собой.

Зэнн увидел лишь яркие, желтые глаза в темной воде, словно глубоководный хищник поднялся на поверхность, а потом его мир взорвался болью.

Анди хотел закричать, когда на его глазах что-то утянуло твилека под воду, правда, очень сильно хотел. Но, как бы он ни пытался, его губы не желали разжиматься, и выходило лишь жалкое, задушенное мычание. Он пробовал двинуться, но ноги словно приросли к илистому дну. Все, что он мог делать, так это наблюдать, как в неровном свете единственного фонаря вода вокруг колыхалась с легкими всплесками и становилась все темнее… темнее.

В голову ему закралась дикая, ужасная мысль. Что, если преследовавший их был вовсе не джедаем?

Тело Зэнна вышвырнуло из воды и ударило о стену ближайшего дома так стремительно и безжалостно, что Анди схватился за сердце. Зэнн был жив, но вряд ли соображал хоть что-то: оба его лекку были отрезаны почти под корень, и по его телу то и дело проходили судороги, он кашлял и задыхался.

Джедай точно не поступил бы настолько жестоко.

Анди зажмурился, по-прежнему не в силах сдвинуться с места, но теперь он понимал, что это не страх, о нет. Что-то удерживает его на месте, что-то не дает ему позвать на помощь, и эта темная сила точно не принадлежит джедаю.

Он вовсе не удивился, услышав позади себя голос, спрашивающий:

— Где сейчас находится артефакт?

В конце концов, кому же еще приходить за ним, как не ситху?

Волна обреченности нахлынула на Анди не из-за этого.

Он узнал этот голос. И понимал, что в живых его не оставят.

— У меня есть б-база, недалеко от Датомира.

К его плечу протянулась все та же белая рука, и Анди торопливо уронил в эту холодную ладонь чип с записанными координатами, который всегда носил при себе.

— Пожалуйста, сделайте это быстро, — взмолился он.

Темнота за ним сыто усмехнулась.

— Хорошо, — пообещала она, — но быстро не значит безболезненно.

Палпатин почти равнодушно наблюдал, как тело Анди Горра оседает в воду у его ног. Из затылка торчала рукоять виброклинка, который он забрал у твилека.

Излюбленная манера убийства каторанцев.

Все должно выглядеть как нападение после неудачных переговоров.

Твилек у стены зашевелился, поднял окровавленную голову, нелепую и жуткую.

Темная фигура повернулась в его сторону. Из темноты сверкнули жуткие желтые глаза.

— Теперь ты, — сказал Палпатин, подходя ближе. Зэнн, захрипел, перебирая ногами, словно пытался уползти куда-нибудь подальше.

Его тело вздернулось над землей, словно поднятое на невидимых нитях.

— Что он предлагал тебе? Тот муун в баре? — вопросила темнота почти равнодушно.

— Н… ничего, — едва разлепив губы, прохрипел Зэнн. Голова кружилась от потери крови, он практически ничего не соображал.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Палпатин и сделал едва заметное движение запястьем.

Хрустнули позвонки, и тело твилека с неестественно вывернутой шеей рухнуло в воду.  
Палпатин задумчиво посмотрел на чип в своей ладони. Спрятал его в карман, обернулся, проверяя, нет ли слежки.

Тихо и спокойно вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. 

В тишине шелестел дождь. Кто-то шел прямо к нему, спустившись с ближайшей, судя по всему, крыши.

— Сидиус, — услышал он голос учителя, — пойдем. 

Он не сопротивлялся, пока его вели буквально за руку по заполненным водой улицам, прочь от двух трупов, переворачиваемых течением.

Словно это он был жертвой, свидетелем чудовищного преступления.

Лишь только заметив, что они направляются к гостинице при космопорте, Палпатин замедлил шаг, словно очнувшись.

— Благодарю, учитель, — слегка надменно сказал он, вынимая свою ладонь из хватки  
Плэгаса, — но мои дела здесь закончены. Я улетаю немедленно.

Он ожидал, что это спровоцирует молчащего Плэгаса на… на хоть что-нибудь. В конце концов, Палпатин только что распотрошил твилека, ради которого учитель прилетел с самого Корусанта.

Плэгас лишь пожал плечами.

— Если ты беспокоишься об артефакте, то нет нужды торопиться: я уже передал данные 11-4D, и он летит на тайную базу Горра.

Палпатин молчал, спрятав руки за спину. Ногтями он так сильно впился в собственные ладони, что почувствовал кровь.

— Значит, все-таки не твилек, — произнес он, наконец делано спокойным голосом.  
Плэгас улыбнулся.

— Признаться честно, я не так хорошо разбираюсь в человеческих ритуалах, как мне хотелось бы. Я решил, что сделать тебе подарок в честь назначения на должность сенатора — это хорошая идея. Кто же знал, что Анди привлечет внимание джедаев именно в этот момент? Пришлось разыскивать его, что заняло некоторое время. Пока они с твилеком болтали в баре, я взломал его дроида и добыл всю необходимую информацию о местонахождении артефакта. Представь мое удивление, когда я зашел после этого в бар и обнаружил там тебя.

Палпатин слушал все это с невозмутимым лицом. И стерпел, когда Плэгас осторожно коснулся пальцами его щеки, отводя намокшую прядь волос.

— А твилек, с которым вы так мило заигрывали? — спросил он, наконец, убедившись, что сможет держать себя в руках.

— А что твилек? — удивился Плэгас так искренне, что его захотелось ударить. — Я изображал дельца, прилетевшего на планету инкогнито и без охраны. Было бы странно, начни я прогонять от себя лучшего телохранителя в городе.

— И вы даже не спросите, почему я их убил? — уточнил Палпатин последнее.

— Если ты это сделал, значит, у тебя на это имелись веские причины, Сидиус, — ответил Плэгас мягко. — Я не лезу в твои дела.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Палпатин. 

И толкнул учителя Силой прямо в воду.

Здесь, у космопорта, вдали от жилых домов, природа уже брала свое: зеленый мох покрывал некогда живописную аллею, ведущую к главному терминалу, сейчас уже не работающему. Мох заливала темная вода, окончательно вышедшего из берегов озера. Плэгас упал в нее, не делая попыток сопротивляться, лишь оперся на руки, позволяя воде мягко перекатываться через его бедра.

Палпатин оседлал его и рванул ворот дорожной рубашки, обнажая бледную кожу. Жадно прижался ртом к шее, ощущая ровный ток крови, испытывая дикое желание укусить.

— Сидиус, — начал было учитель, и тут же задохнулся, когда Палпатин впился зубами в подставленную шею, старательно оставляя укус над воротником рубашки.

Пусть даже Плэгас позже исцелит его, плевать, здесь и сейчас это было четкое и ясное обозначение, кому его учитель принадлежит.

— Вам доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за мной, пока вы беседовали с этим твилеком? — буднично спросил Палпатин, потираясь бедрами о бедра учителя, чувствуя даже в прохладной воде жар его кожи и то, как он возбуждается от его касаний.

Точнее, что раздражало больше всего, позволяет себе возбуждаться. Анатомия муунов, чтоб ее.

— Ты убьешь меня, если я скажу «да», — пробормотал Плэгас, ахнув от еще одного болезненного укуса, расцветшего на его груди.

— Вот как? — выдохнул Палпатин ему в губы, не целуя, лишь тяжело дыша. — Что вам понравилось больше всего: моя ревность или мое желание убить вас обоих?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он торопливо скользнул рукой между бедер учителя, пытаясь расстегнуть его штаны и походя сильно сжав его член.

— Хочу его в себе, прямо сейчас, — признался он Плэгасу на ухо и подтолкнул его. — Ну же, раздевайтесь…

И, не дав учителю возразить, жадно накинулся на его губы, терзая рот скорее укусами, чем поцелуями.

— Подожди, — из них двоих, как всегда, у Плэгаса хватило сил вынырнуть на секунду из охватившей их горячки. — У меня ничего с собой нет. Я действительно не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть…

Палпатин вместо ответа лишь оскалился.

— Сидиус, мы не будем трахаться в воде без смазки.

Палпатин молча сжал Силой руки учителя у него над головой.

— Тогда я просто сделаю все сам, — пожал он плечами и принялся торопливо раздеваться.

Планету окутывала ночь, дождь хлестал его по обнаженным плечам. Их никто не увидит и не хватится до утра.

На Набу и позже, на Корусанте, Плэгас мастерски игнорировал его с самого назначения на пост. Так что Палпатин просто возьмет свое, вот и все.

Он с удовольствием отметил, что учителю не сразу удалось освободить руки из его захвата. И ему хватило времени скинуть одежду и продемонстрировать Плэгасу баночку крема для рук, которую он хранил в кармане плаща.

— Теперь вы довольны? — наигранно сердито спросил Палпатин, вновь устраиваясь на бедрах учителя. О, он чувствовал у своих ягодиц, насколько на самом деле учитель доволен, даже если вслух тот ничего не произносил.

Но Плэгас все еще не считал это хорошей идеей, даже когда Палпатин нанес себе на пальцы крем и ввел в себя сразу два.

— Тише, — велел он, перехватывая запястье Палпатина своими длинными пальцами, которые так хотелось заполучить внутрь. — Не торопись.

— Так покажите мне, как правильно, магистр Дамаск, — промурлыкал Палпатин игриво, прекрасно зная, как заводит их обоих эта игра в сенатора и его богатого покровителя. — Вы так долго обделяли меня своим вниманием, что, боюсь, мне требуется чуть больше подготовки, чем обычно, чтобы вы смогли взять меня так жестко, как вам хочется. 

Он почувствовал, как ладонь сжалась на его запястье сильнее, и усмехнулся, проталкивая в себя третий палец.

— Ну же, Хего, — прошептал он, — не делай вид, что ты не хочешь этого.  
Он ахнул, когда Плэгас заменил его пальцы своими, вталкиваясь почти грубо, и уронил голову учителю на плечо.

Ох, он вовсе не лгал, когда говорил, что отвык от такой заполненности.

— Посмотри на себя, — прошептал ему на ухо Плэгас, — только что безжалостно убил двоих, размышлял о том, как убить меня, а теперь всхлипываешь и просишь еще на моих пальцах.

Палпатин вскрикнул, выгибаясь на особенно удачном толчке.

— Н-нет, не так, — прошептал он, разгадав замысел учителя: заставить его кончить только от подготовки.

— Нет? — прошептал Плэгас, — Все-таки хочешь оседлать меня? Я не стану помогать, когда ты устанешь и не сможешь двигаться.

— И вы обвинили меня в безжалостности, — выдохнул Палпатин, когда Плэгас вытащил пальцы.

Палпатин, не дав себе времени на раздумья, медленно опустился на его член.

— Вот так, — выдохнул он, почувствовав, как длинные пальцы впиваются ему в бедра.

Вода казалась почти обжигающе горячей, а все движения в ней были плавными и замедленными. Палпатин запрокинул голову, глядя в темное беззвездное небо. Невыносимо хорошо, даже так, почти без движения.

Плэгас под ним тяжело дышал, и Палпатин счел это своей маленькой победой.  
На пробу он приподнялся, опускаясь вновь, глубже. И еще раз, и еще.

Ох, у них давно не было близости. Палпатин едва мог принять в себя этот восхитительно большой член, сжимаясь на нем и тихонько постанывая.  
Хотелось большего. Хотелось, чтобы учитель потерял контроль окончательно.

— Ах, я больше не могу, — выдохнул он, в изнеможении двигаясь вверх-вниз, словно забыв об угрозе Плэгаса не помогать ему. — Учитель, пожалуйста.

У Плэгаса хватило сил насмешливо приподнять бровь, словно не он сжимал бедра Палпатина до синяков, стараясь сдерживаться.

Палпатин вплел пальцы в собственные волосы, дыша со всхлипами.

— Хего, прошу тебя, мне очень сильно нужно… 

Это подействовало. Наконец-то. 

От первого настоящего толчка Палпатин вскрикнул, вцепившись в плечи учителя, и зажмурился. 

От всех последующих он вскрикивал все громче, пытаясь зажать рот рукой, но Плэгас перехватил его руку, почти болезненно, так восхитительно…

— Тебе просто нравится, когда тебя используют подобным образом? — поинтересовался Плэгас, тяжело дыша, и Палпатин забормотал, сам не понимая, с чем соглашается:  
— Да, да, о Сила, пожалуйста…

Пальцы грубо оттянули его голову за волосы, обнажая горло. Палпатин подчинился им, чувствуя, что действительно заставил учителя потерять контроль, и ахнул от укуса.  
Затем эти же пальцы легли на его горло, слегка сжавшись, и краем сознания Палпатин уловил, как учитель пытается продавить его защиту, вторгшись в его мысли.

— Не надо, — ахнул он, чувствуя, что это слишком, слишком горячо, слишком грубо, слишком глубоко. Прижимаясь ближе и безумно желая, чтобы учитель его не послушался и не остановился.

— Не надо? — выдохнул Плэгас, и его глаза сверкнули желтым. — Я не просил меня дразнить. 

Он сжал пальцы сильнее, полностью перекрывая доступ кислорода, и это толкнуло Палпатина за грань.

Одежду Палпатина они так и оставили в воде. Пусть думают, что этой ночью погибло трое, а не двое. Закутавшись в длинный плащ учителя, Палпатин терпеливо ждал, когда тот принесет с его корабля запасной комплект одежды, а затем — пока учитель сам расчешет ему запутавшиеся после бурной ночи волосы.

— Вы действительно не знали, что я буду здесь? — спросил Палпатин, скептически рассматривая завтрак, доставленный к учителю в номер.

— Действительно, Сидиус, — терпеливо повторил Плэгас. На его горле виднелся след от укуса, который он, судя по всему, и не думал убирать.

— Но вам понравилось наблюдать за моей реакцией на ваше общение с этим твилеком.

— В последующие десять лет ты будешь мне это припоминать? — страдальчески вопросил Плэгас, рассматривая еду в своей тарелке с не меньшим скептицизмом.

Палпатин ничего не ответил, и само по себе это молчание выглядело как угроза так и поступить.

— Почему все-таки мы сразу не улетели? — поинтересовался Палпатин после недолгого завтрака.

— О, я тут подумал, что идея с ремонтом станции и впрямь неплохая, — беспечно отозвался учитель, — В конце концов, надо же кому-то с этим разобраться, если у джедаев руки не доходят.


End file.
